dash friendship
by Zemez
Summary: (I've started this back up since I've now had inspiration I thank you my viewers for commenting since you are my inspiration so I thank each one of you for giving me inspiration) who is this new alicorn, why is he a male, and why does discord like him?
1. waking up

Bright light… bright as the sun coming towards us and then, blackness…

Different colors flashing green, purple, blue, red, white, and purple? Purple why does that color seem familiar. I think to myself as I close my eyes as they adjust when I open them again I find myself somewhere, somewhere dark of all the times I wake up I had to wake up in somewhere dark. I look around wondering how I got here all I can remember is "argh" a searing pain as I close my eyes and wait for the pain to pass. Now I'm not trying to say that I'm a wimp but when you feel like your brain is trying to implode I'm pretty sure you'd have a hard time being manly. I opened my eyes to see… that can't be right when I opened my eyes I'm looking at a forest out a door, that can't be right.

I stand on my hooves and flex my sore muscles and look around where I am and when I come to a room that seems to contain the elements of harmony, (though I didn't know this until later) when I suddenly hear footsteps and being as shy as I am I find a place to hide and watch as I see 5 mares. That's when I see the most beautiful mare I've ever seen. She's a purple unicorn with a pinkish purplish stripe down the middle of her mane but that's all that I can see of her at this angle. I'm suddenly taken out of this daydream when I hear a thick southern accent of a mare saying "c'mon now yall she needs to concentrate" as I see her with the five elements I start to come out but go back ot hiding when I see her jump into a purple tornado. Purple purple why is it so familiar ugh I hate it you know like when something's on the tip of your tongue but you can't quite place it… so before the weird tornado thing disappears I fly towards it wait fly… I have wings! But that thoughts short lived as I fly out of the tornado out of the window and I'm VERY up high. I'm not naturally afraid of heights or anything it's just that well I'm sort of new to this flying thing but if I don't want to become part of the ground id better start flapping so after some hard work and seat I manage to get to the window and to my luck the ponies seem to be distracted so I go find a dark corner when I see nightmare moon? Argh my head again when these one come with actual images and I see myself being used? But why I thought you were my friend Luna…

**Twilight sparkles pov**

I open my eyes to see what looks like an alicorn in the corner when there's a bright light and…

**Dash friendships pov**

I make a dash for it as there's a bright light and trying with my newfound wings to get out of there before i… why do I feel fast wind and as I looked down "craaaaaappp" is all I could say as I crash into the trees and hang loosely from the branches.

**Hey folks this is my first fanfic so criticism is encouraged I've been hoping to write this for a long time but I've just had the courage to do it so thank you.**

**_Dash friendship: heh took you long enough_**

**Hey I'm shy you are too yah know in fact you're actually a representation of me in my mind**

**_Dash friendship: doesn't mean we always have to agree_**

**Well um fine you got me but hey at least I would be man enough to ask Twi out right there right then**

**_Dash friendship: *frowns* hey she's saving the world and shit man how would you like it if I caused the end of equestrian just to ask a mare out on a date_**

**Well you're me so probably not and besides your cutie mark is about friendship not destroying equestrian**

**_Dash friendship: my what?_**

***sigh* im sorry you have amnesia dash but I guess that's why they call you the lost pony in legends (spoiler alert)**

**_Dash friendship: *walks away in anger*_**

**anyways I almost forgot I am not nor probably ever will be affiliated with My Little Ponynor any of its assotiates I am only writing because I feel the need to express myself and the dreams ive been having while explaining how much I love my little pony the only character I own are my ocs if thy are similar to yours I am sorry for ive never read your story so I hope you enjoyed *walks out yelling for dash friendship***


	2. my first day

Hi I didn't get to have a good look at myself while running all over that castle but now that I'm stuck in this tree I might as well tell you what I look like until someone gets me down. I'm a golden colt yes you heard me clearly I'm a colt and I'm an alicorn which I find out later with a red mane and tail tinted with a bit of orange spiraling down it so that it looks like its twirling my cutie mark which I found out its later called, is a blue present with its lid halfway off the box with red striped going horizontally down on it I have a horn which is approximately 7 inches long and wings which spread out 2 feet from my body, I'd easily out muscle another pony hell I could probably hoof wrestle an earth pony and win and I'm suddenly interrupted from my sudden nap I haven't even realized I fell into when a voice calls out to me.

"What are you doing up there, it's obvious you've crashed down from the air." Called the voice

I look down to see that it's… well it's a zebra "no I'm taking a nap up here and that's why I'm tangled in these creepers!" I retort back

"Let a friend take care of that and then we can chat." the rhyming zebra says back ugh I'm rhyming myself I've gotta say whatever this zebra has its contagious.

So a couple hours later and a couple questions I'm free and I've found out this rhyming zebras name is Zecora and this is when I learn that I'm an alicorn

"So you're a prince I see since an alicorn you be." Zecora says

"A prince? I'm sorry I hardly even know why I am nor where I am" I say sadly lowering my head as the awkward moment gets more awkward with nothing but the sounds of our combined 8 hooves coming down on the hard dirt path after I while I finally manage to speak up.

"So uh where are we going?"

"To a place where ponies may be as friendly as can be" Zecora replies and after a while I see the mare I saw back at the castle walk through town and I instantly stop at the edge of the tree line in the darkness.

"Uh Zecora you don't mind if I have a cloak do you?"

"Someone's a bit shy though I may have one inside" Zecora says pointing to her bags as she opens them lifting out two cloaks in her muzzle one for her and one for me though I'm guessing the one for my was meant for smaller travelers but at least it hides my wings. We walk out of the everfree into town only to have a hoof put over my mount and pulled inside a building of pure blackness "hello?" I ask and only get a loud "shhhhh!" in response. And I see Zecora and those 6 girls go after her when I realize that my captor has let go of me I chase after them only to stop behind tree though I can't quiet here what they're talking about something about curses and beware and something else though I hide behind the tree when I think that beautiful purple mare turns in my direction

**Twilight's pov**

I'm probably just seeing things but I thought I saw someone behind us…

**Dash friendship pov**

well I can't believe that I actually have gone from amnesiac pony to a creepy stalker who doesn't want to be seen I just wish I could get close to them when it hits me nobody has seen me so I'll just take up residency at Ponyville I believe I heard Zecora say before I was ponynapped so I walk back to town thinking about how to start a place here cause first of all I have nowhere to live nothing to eat and no bits at all so you'd see why that was a problem. As I pass by tree I hear somebody like they were trying to talk with they're tongue hanging out of their mouth and I eventually run into a large circular building with a notice board displaying posters and all sorts of stuff and I see one for apple acres so I take it and plan to head out first thing in the morning. as it seems I'm walking in between houses in the shade when I notice the suns going down and that's when it hit me again pain so bad that im nearly knocked unconscious though it probably would have been better to be unconscious with all this pain and images flashing before me

_**Flash back**_

_I'm watching Luna raise the night as her horn glows bright and the ponies going to sleep here is probably one of the most beautiful things ever and people sleep during it that's gotta be what Luna's thinking right now_

_**End flash back**_

And like that the lights are back and I'm sporting a massive headache as I slowly drag myself towards the everfree for some much deserved rest.

I wake up to hear the birds singing as I get up from my position showing my bits which I hope that nopony saw them and put on my cloak and head for the apple family orchard, sweet apple acres.

I arrive at the hill side and what do I see a shit ton of apples and I mean literally a shit ton so much I can't even count

"wow" I silently say walking towards a barn that stands out like a sore thumb amidst all this green as I raise a hoof to knock on it a mall philly whose a yellow cream color with magenta mane and tail with a bow in her hair though what stands out is that she has no cutie mark and…

"Sorry mister didn't mean to bump inta ya like that sir" the yellow philly says

"That's ok uhhh"

"Applebloom!"

"That's ok Applebloom do you know where…"

"Applebloom your gonna be late for school again!"

"Going sis" Applebloom says as I recognize the voice of applejack as I'm met with an orange colored mare with straw colored mane and tail along with a Stetson on top of her head

"Hello I'm here for the ad in the bulletin board"

"I'm sorry sugar cube but no unicorns gonna be able to buck worth a thing on this here ol' farm but if you're willing to try I'm sure you could help out"

And that's how I got my knew life at Ponyville bucking apples hehe it was a laugh when I saw applejacks jaw drop so hard when I knocked all the apples off of my first tree on my first try no less! Man I think I'm going to love this place I thought to myself as I was staring up at the clouds drifting off to sleep

**I am not affiliated with my little pony or anyone involved with the show nor will I probably ever will to those who hate my grammar suck it up I'm still new to this thought criticism is encouraged just being straight out rude because I don't know proper grammar is kind of rude**

_**Dash friendship: you are so bad at this writing stories thing**_

**Hey at least I'm writing it all you do is sit in the corner and do nothing**

_**It's not my fault that these videogames in your world are so much fun to play**_

**I'm sorry about dash he can get a bit rude sometimes so I hope you had a good read and no this will not be an ocxluna thing this is a ocxtwilight so deal with it and please buy me something to help take care of dash here mail prefurably**


	3. amnesia

**I do not own now am affiliated with anything my little pony related this is my story I'm sorry if I offend any pony or copywrited anything for I did not mean to I am just a simple poor kid trying to write and I'm going to use spelling check from now on**

_**Dash friendship: and you're doing a great job at it too Mr. I'm too good to show his feelings**_

**Hey that was one time and I wanted to cry but I just couldn't so shut up *starts mumbling something about a sad plot and ears coming out and it was very sad***

_**Dash friendship: anyways thanks for sticking with us and helping and enjoy he probably won't be able to comment on the end of the story so yah I love getting him into this mood**_

Well this week has been pretty uneventful the only that's that has been eventful in it is really pinkie pies party I gotta say I enjoyed that look on pinky's face when I rejected all the presents it was great anyways I'm Dash Friendship and you've probably already guessed my special talent is friendship so let's get started

The party well id say that I love parties it's just well I hate getting presents it doesn't feel right I don't know why it just… doesn't so anyways I was walking to sugar cube corner because I had a feeling that something was gonna happen I didn't know how I just did. I opened the door and the lights were off and before anyone could say anything I said "come on out I know your hiding." That's when I heard a voice say "who told him hmmm was it you hmm maybe you?" with just the responding no's and I didn't when that purple mares voice comes out "pinky I'm pretty sure nobody told him" that's when the lights turned on. I was still daydreaming about that mare and I didn't see a pink pony with pink puffy mane and tail waving a hoof in front of my eyes when I hear her voice again "seems we really did surprise him" I hear as I'm coming out of this daydream reluct…

_**No I'm not going to tell you about it! Now where was I ah yes.**_

Daydream reluctantly and headed over to the snack place with a certain part pony following me now I'm sure you'd love if I explained everything I did at the party but I'll just give you the short version we played games all which pinky the pink mares name seems to be annoyed that I was better than her and then it was time to eat cake and then presents now here's where I'll give more detail.

"Ok time to open the presents Mr. Unicorn!" pinky said

"I'm sorry but no." everyone just gasped at what I said and I could hear pinky taking in air like a vacuum cleaner "but everyone loves presents" inky explains to me and I just respond with "well I like giving them not receiving" where is this stuff coming from I don't even remember me being like this "everyone likes presents what pony doesn't like presents?!" and that's when I realized something I can't really remember who I am and that's when it happened the first time I broke and all I could hear is pinky yammering on when I was tearing up so I put the hood over my face and ran out with tears still streaming and I could hear voices yelling for me to come back here. I ran, I ran to the everfree and just sat there and cried silently I didn't know who I was nor where I came from and all I could remember was fragments and my name when I heard Zecora.

"This can't be, cause this is something I thought I'd never see."

"w-well get used to it" I said as I started wiping my tears away with a hoof when I hear Zecora reply.

"What has this pony in distress, I can tell you have a lot of stress"

"You want to know fine I'll tell you!" I yelled out and continued "ever since I woke up in that castle I can't remember a thing only fragments and pictures along with my name you happy now!" I yell as I break into sobbing again.

That's when something unexpected happens she actually wraps her hooves around me

"Don't worry child, I now know what has gotten you so riled" is the last thing she says as we just sit there for quite a while with nothing but my crying to break the silence.

**Finally this is done I can't think of any more for today so you'll get three episodes this week and as I've said before this is my first fanfic so please don't be too rough but I'll still accept criticism but if you say something like stop writing and get off of fanfiction then I'm probably gonna have to do something about that anyways I'm still looking for drawings of dash or dash and twilight and I'll get the next episode in soon.**

_**Dash friendship: Took you long enough and why did you have to make me look like a wimp.**_

**Oh come on dashie you know that you have a soft side so why don't you admit it.**

_**Dash friendship: I told you never to call me dashie I hate that name! Plus it's called by someone who I don't like the guts of. *turns around***_

**Ha I tol- *gets bucked through a wall* did someone get the number of that bus.*slips into unconsciousness***

_**Dash friendship: he'll be out for a while so anyways I hope you enjoyed and I bet he'd love it if you called his story lame *snickers* anyways I hope you enjoy this story.**_


	4. chaos dormant

**Hey guys I'm back and I'd like to say that my new story will be coming out soon it's about a young mare who finds herself scared alone and wishing to be with her friends anyways welcome to the fourth episode of dash friendship**

_**Why do you insist on making my life into a story?**_

**Hey you said I had permission to write your life down**

_**I said "write" not put publicly for everyone to see**_

**Well you're me and writing this has really gotten myself out of some of my problems for I feel like I could do something not mlp related without having it running in the background**

_**Dude I don't think the audience needs to know your sad personal life**_

***takes earmuffs from a pink hoof***

_**Who was that?*doesn't**__**see the pink mare behind him***_

_**Pinky: hi!**_

_***dash clings to the ceiling while author just laughs maniacally and hands pinky a few bits***_

_**Pinky: thanks mister author! *bounces off the screen***_

**Anyways let's get to the story**

"**That was ama-" um woops *turns red really fast * uh wrong kind of fan fiction I mean I usually don't read those things but um uh any ways uh *searches on the desk for right story* here it is and now without further delay**

**Day before the return of nightmare moon**

A white mare was in her room (I don't know any of the specifics so I'm hoping you've watched the show) waiting for nightmare moon to come little did she know the lost pony was coming as well…

**Current time**

I look next to myself seeing that purple mare again looking back at me and I swear my heart flew away sadly with all good things that have to end it did. I looked back in front of me noticing that the landscape is… well white pure white it goes with clear grassy fields clear blue sky and then well the whole worlds white. I look back to the mare who I loved and she's gone all that's left is me standing on a small field of grass surrounded by nothing except the feeling of… dread.

I woke up in a cold sweat still remembering each moment the feeling of dread of unhappiness of losing one that I loved. the second thing I noticed is that its dark and I faintly remember falling asleep after the recent display of sadness as Celestia started raising the sun don't ask me how I knew that I just did the third thing I noticed is that the whole town looks like it's been eaten!

So this is my life now one minute I'm asleep next Ponyville is literally eaten seeing all this this… chaos.

It brings back the pain in my head like someone's using it as a drum as it bangs harder and harder as I start to slip deeper and deeper to into unconsciousness.

I see a figure on a throne amidst what can only be seen as childish chaos the figure. From what I can tell has the head of a pony two different horns and sized pupils a fang the body of a- you know what I give up trying to describe him all I can say is that he's chaos. That's not the scariest thing, the scary thing is I _like_ it. But the worst thing is that when I saw the princesses or at least I think that's them turning him to stone I felt pure hatred for those two I don't know why but I did. As the chaos thing turns to stone I see… myself? As an earth pony but where are my wings and horn, and why am I greyish golden?

**Sorry it's short I haven't been able to think of anything and I appreciate the reviews**

**Ok My Pony Fan first of all: the OcxTwilight and the OcxLuna means that's pairing who will be couples at least from what I've picked up. Second a Stetson is well I can't really explain it well but it's like a cowboy hat but different. Lastly I started talking in terms of pony but of course I was locked in my house for half a week for being sick once I watched it**

_**Dash: is… is she gone?**_

**Dash come on down here**

_***dash falls off the ceiling***_

**Honestly how do you ponies manage to grab onto stuff**

_**Dash: it's our little secret now where did you put it last**_

**If you're talking about this *waves a controller in front of his face* it's with me now as I recall this button does… *a trapdoor appears under dash and he falls in* that**

_**Dash: I will get you one day-**_

**Yah. Yah. Yah. *closes the trapdoor with another button on the remote***

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed and what will dash start remembering next see you next week and hopefully he has****common survival skills I only put enough in there for about 3 days of survival *Snickers* bye!**


	5. discord

**Sorry this took so long-**

_**Dash friendship: well you should have saved it before you fell asleep moron**_

**Ugh I though I kicked you out of my workshop**

_**Dash friendship: well technically that scene got erased so it never happened**_

**Ugh why can't you work with me once in a while? Anyways let's begin**

**5 years after Tirek**

The cloaked pony backs away from the mirror and says in a slightly dead monotone voice

"This doesn't solve our problem discord" shaking her head

"But it does for those events are what lead up to this point my dear!" says a voice in a too cheery voice for the dark room

"It doesn't matter if we can't find him then we're doomed" says the mare in a sad tone

"I don't see why you would need someone who can't even do magic to help a princess especially when you're the one who drove him away." the voice says again with slight hint of anger in his voice "I was quite intrigued with that stallion no magic seemed to work on him especially mine. Maybe… you're just guilty that you banished the last alicorn stallion to ever exist my dear twilight." The voice finishes with a slightly accusing voice.

"You'd be wise not to bring that up again!" the mare says raising her voice.

"It's not my fault that you banished him the day before you got married!" the voice says also slightly enraged.

"He lied to me he said his special talent was friendship, when he knew it meant something different!" the mare says in a yell that could rival the royal Canterlot voice.

"Enough!" the voice says as the room shakes and dust falls from the ceiling "I told you that if you harbored ill intentions to him that I wouldn't hesitate to remove you from existence! Look back into the mirror and see what has happened to make him like that princess!"

The mare complied looking back into the mirror which is depicting the annual running of the leaves "but this is the day dash and AJ raced"

"Correct it is here that our story continues my dear!" the voice says in another cheery yell

**2 hours before the annual running of the leaves**

I had decided to go into the everfree with a hunch it's just like you know a feeling that shake your whole body like you've done this before but don't remember I've been in this forest for about 10 minutes and I haven't even seen sunlight yet making it seem like I've been here for hou-

**Back in the room**

"Stop. Just stop… Ok, I need to know where he is, not his life story discord" the hooded cloaked mare named twilight states

"Oh my such impatience… all in good time my dear" the voice that seems to speak from all around the mare says in the too cheery attitude for the situation

"I put up with watching the beginning because I thought you would actually lead me somewhere!" twilight exclaims "and you call him a friend, I can't even see how Fluttershy put up with you!" twilight continues impatience clearly evident

"YOU asked where to find him yet you've ignored the obvious signs! Yet YOU claimed to love him! Hmph!" the voice says in a more serious tone "you're the princess of friendship yet you can't find the prince of friendship"

"We all know he's not a true prince!" the mare twilight yells back quickly "he's nothing but a liar I should have trusted Applejack when she said he wasn't to be trusted!" twilight says shaking her head.

"Maybe you should take a look at this situation **Princess… **YOU have no magic, at least not anymore. Yet my dear friend seems to have earth and pegasi magic still…" the voice says again with accusation in his voice.

"so you do know where he is!" the mare twilight turns her head backwards revealing a slightly greyed out purple coat with bags under her eyes as if she hasn't gotten sleep, her mane and coat all frizzled obviously hasn't been well kept.

"I DID say before you entered that I may or may not know where he is." The voice states in all seriousness

"Why we ever let you out again is a mystery to me…" twilight states with her head low. "So how come you still have your magic discord, it's unfair." She finishes as she starts to tear

The owner of the voice couldn't help but pity the princess he remembered the days in his prison powerless to do anything but be looked upon as evil. The princess had it the same well besides being labeled as 'evil doer do not free' and all he needed was a friend… "Stop twilight." he says as he has made up his mind he was tired of being force to hide with his friend. "I'll show you…"

**Sorry about changing the story suddenly I got writers block then this new idea came up and I'm not even out of ideas yet! It's so exciting!**

_**Dash friendship: Yah right I'm not even in this scene**_

**Oh come on you'll be in the next one**

_**Dash friendship: but I'm the star of the show I HAVE to be in every scene**_

**Again you're the star of the story not the show you're not even IN the show**

_**Dash friendship: heh a stallion can dream cant he?**_

**And I wonder why you never hit it off you both have egos the size of Manehattan **

_**Dash friendship: you can't put two egos together that's like trying to put a fire out with matches**_

**Fine... Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I hope my horrible writing style in the beginning didn't burn out your eyes**


	6. pity

**Pity**

"What?" is all twilight could say before the mirror disappeared and the door opened in the stone wall on some seemingly invisible hinge inward leading to a stair case.

"I will allow you to see him. Yet if you lay a hoof on him I'll send you straight to Tirek" the seemingly disembodied voice that has been referred to as discord says threateningly "maybe after you see him you'll see why he can't help you." The voice says sadly

**Everfree forest 2 hours after death order**

**After season 4**

"Discord! Discord please help me…" the golden alicorn stallion cries out with the voice of one who doesn't want to live anymore

"So my old friend are you ready to initiate our old plans" the same serious voice from the room replies

"Do it discord, but I also want…" the alicorn starts "I want to forget this time exists I don't want to remember anymore I don't want to feel like this!" the alicorn says softly at first raising it to a yell

"You realize what you're asking me to do right?" the voice says sadly

"I do, see you when I'm free" the alicorn replies "and discord, thank you."

The owner of the voice appears in front of him a draconequus. "You're welcome friend" with a snap of his fingers the alicorn gains a thousand yard gaze frozen even in standing before with a snap they appear in a glade. his own little safe spot the draconequus calls it. He must be getting back to the castle otherwise Celestia would get suspicious.

Ever free glade

**5 years after death order**

The alicorn princess was in awe of the glade but what really made her heart leap was at the sight of him he looked not a day older than when he ran away. Still in his suit, discord probably told him she was coming so why did he decide to wear that suit. That's when she realized when he didn't turn around when she shouted his name. She realized with horror that her former love and savior was frozen, no doubt the work of discord.

"Discord why is he frozen. I thought you changed…" the mare twilight says sadly and angrily

"Why my dear he asked for it. He should be free in about… hmmm… 80 years or so" discord replies

"Why would you do this..." twilight whispers sadly

"Why would he do this? WHY would he do this? Princess he did this because of YOU, because you didn't try to speak against Celestia!" discord replies angrily "he was finally about to be happier than he was before he was banished!"

"But he was never banished!" twilight screams in response

"Have you ever thought that he had a life before he appeared in front of your castle and declared himself a prince?!"Discord yells in response causing a few trees to fall down

"This is his safe spot, I'll be going now just remember if you touch a hair on is hide I WILL be skinning you alive" discord finishes before disappearing

Twilight couldn't believe this discord was actually standing up for him even after his reforming. He was never like this to anypony sure the good will protection here and there but never this deep loyalty discord has. Just what did he do to gain discords loyalty?

She circled in front of the golden alicorn noticing his tears frozen midstream. Was he really sad that he was chased out the way the Celestia described him he was Equestria's enemy, was she wrong. Or was there an event before that caused this? What was his past like? All these questions were swirling around in her head before she said "I'm sorry"

Those two words would mean nothing to anybody else but to the two alicorns those words were treated like they were spoken by a god.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you… dash" twilight said uncertainly she felt as if she didn't deserve to speak his name

...

The spirit of chaos wasn't one for romance but he couldn't help himself the golden alicorn could break the magic himself. He could also hear in his timeless state but apart from that the spirit of chaos knew nothing. He remembered when the stallion would visit him always keeping his alicorn identity a secret, after all discord never should have been able to make him an alicorn in the first place but hearing the word friend spoken to him made discord sad knowing the stallion wouldn't live as long as him. That made discord try the impossible before Celestia and Luna could put him in stone he sent the stallion away giving him wings and a horn.

He knew something was wrong when the same stallion came as an alicorn and told Discord he didn't have any magic but what could Discord do he couldn't use magic while he was a statue.

...

He heard her, he actually heard her but it's too late now he asked to be unfrozen when all the ponies he knew were dead so he wouldn't have to deal with this pain that she's brought back. The pain of rejection, he remembered when the princess came to the wedding interrupting the vows and figured out who he truly was even if he never told his true name. Imagine lying about everything his whole life yet he didn't stop himself from doing it was he truly a bad pony. Why can he feel this pain he told discord to dull these senses until it was over. Maybe this is what he deserves they know nothing about him not even his name not to mention he's not even a real alicorn at least not anymore.

But what he didn't even think is that maybe this pain wasn't from being rejected it was from lying. He didn't want ponies pitying him all he wanted was some friendship in return he'd spent 20 years of his life trying to make friends but everypony always accepted his gifts murmuring thanks and ran off. They thought he couldn't see. They thought he couldn't hear. They thought it was all just him being WEIRD never thinking that maybe he wanted a true friend. But the girls he always thought they were pretending. Just trying extra hard not to show their true feelings. Walking out of sight before whispering behind his back.

He didn't know how long he'd been thinking for time seems to be just a concept to him before the mare he was about to wed wearing the exact same thing around her neck he gave her for the wedding he felt a weird movement on his muzzle resulting in a hoarse "why" he was confused to the look of shock then confusion on his twilights face. He always called her his even after the wedding was ruined he didn't know why but seemingly more aware he continues still laying down frozen in place "why did you keep it"

**And I'll leave you at this cliffhanger folks**

_**Dash friendship: your just cruel aren't you ba-**_

**WE DISCUSSED THAT THOU SHALL NEVER REVEAL THY NAME!**

_**Dash friendship: ok ow. When have you been royalty dude?**_

**You really need to check up on modern times dude I became ruler of a small island beside Equestria**

_**Dash friendship: um dude there's no small island beside Equestria**_

**Shut up dash this is my fanfiction and I'll do what I want!**

_**Dash friendship: find dude run this fanfiction into the ground see how I care *mumbles something about a supposed team effort while closing the door behind him***_

**Dash? Cmon dash I was just kidding *opens the door and runs after dash***

***homemade drawn _to be continued_ sign appears after pinkie falls down from the ceiling***

_**Pinkie: hi folks sorry I'll be finishing he authors last words eh em**_

**Sorry but I've been sick and this is the longest I've written so I'm glad. I'm sorry for the piece of garbage that have come up in earlier as I was just beginning to write and I really didn't care but now I'm dedicated see you next time.**


End file.
